Aria Freeheart
Aria Freeheart Date of Creation: 3/21/19 Name: Aria Freeheart Age: 20 Aliases: One-armed Wonder, The half-iron pugilist. Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Height: 4'11" Weight: 105lbs Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Purple Class: Brawler Personality Airhead doesn't even begin to describe Aria. In fact it's fair to say that the only decent thoughts that cross this girls mind are how to better beat up whoever, or whatever, is currently in her way. Despite this heavy mentality, Aria is laid back and patient with others. Even in the midst of combat it's difficult to piss her off as she views fighting as a fun pastime instead of the deadly event it is. A real loner, Aria has had very few from her past make it to be her close friend, and for the longest time has actively distanced herself from any she started getting to close with. Interests and Dislikes *Fighting- Aria treats combat as both a fun hobby, and as a way to clear her head. *Drugs- While she doesn't actively seek it out or feel some need to possess any, Aria will rarely turn down keif or alcohol. *Traitors- If there's one thing Aria can recognize easily, it's betrayal. Harboring a deep hatred for betrayers of any kind, she's not likely to forgive or respect traitors should she know of their act. *Being controlled- Aria values her own freedom above those of anyone else and actively fights anyone she thinks is trying to capture or enslave her. Biography Aria was born into a life of poverty, with her mother having to go hungry most nights just to allow her daughter to eat during her childhood. As she grew up, she learned firsthand the harsh reality of the poor and less fortunate in Cheliax. There were a few times when older kids attempted to bully young Aria, but with an innate fighting spirit, she'd end up beating her would-be bullies until her own fists hurt. Eventually she grew to like the feeling of fighting someone, the rush of adrenaline and sting from the blows making her enjoy it a bit too much. Once she became of age, Aria began taking odd jobs to help put food on the table: moving supplies, chopping wood, and her all time favorite job of her youth, acting as a bodyguard. She even waived any attempt at educating her as she found it to not be worth her time. A few years later however, she received a job offer that would take her all across Cheliax, and with the money they were offering, how could she refuse? She only found out after accepting the job and being on the road for a few days that she was employed as a bodyguard for a slaver caravan... not that she minded though. Growing up in Cheliax she'd become numb to the idea of slavery and in fact always dreamed of being rich enough to own a couple herself. Her career as a caravan guard was profitable and exciting, yet short lived. After a few "high profit" slaves managed to escape, the blame was pinned solely on the guards, resulting in some of them taking the place of the missing cargo. Aria was sold to a sadistic noble, who enjoyed watching his slaves partake in arena combat and blood sports. To her surprise, Aria was not only good at it... she enjoyed it! This, combined with her not being bad to look at made her popular with the gamblers who frequented the arena. It was during one of these games that Aria lost her arm. During a gladiatorial game, Aria was up against one of her old friends from her time as a caravan guard and wasn't aware that the match was to the death. Attempting to end the match without any fatalities, her opponent slashed at her, missing a fatal blow, but taking her arm in the process. After the match, Aria was given a custom made metal arm to make up for the one she lost and gifted her freedom for the years she spent in the arena. But truth be told, she didn't want to stop. It was the most fun she's had in her life and now she had a chance to get paid handsomely for it. For almost a year since she acquired her new arm she continued competing in the arena battling humans and monsters alike and sending the prize money home to her family. At the end of one match, as she was leaving the ring, a portal appeared in front of her. Assuming it was just a quick way back to the recovery room, she stepped inside without a second thought and began the newest chapter in her story. Family and Friends *None that she'd bother to remember currently. Enemies *Too many for her to bother keeping a list on.